Stara Ziemia/Epilog
}} Po ośmiu dniach śmiertelnej trwogi i niepewności Mataret ośmielił się nareszcie wypełznąć ze swej kryjówki. Ogłuszający huk, który dzień i noc łomotał w zawarte ciężkie drzwi sklepionej piwnicy i dreszczem przejmował grube mury, tak że miejscami rysować się poczynały, ustał był od niejakiego czasu i tam na świecie snadź zapanował już spokój... Mataret wahał się długo. Ilekroć zbliżył się ku drzwiom, aby kute zawory odsunąć, stawała mu w pamięci ta straszna chwila, kiedy w oczach jego w nocy owej pamiętnej miasto zaczynało się walić i ogarniał go znowu przypływ trwogi, podobnej do tej, co rzuciła go wówczas tu, w najgłębszy loch Jackowego domu. I byłby może pozostał jeszcze w tym podziemiu nie wiadomo jak długo, gdyby nie głód, śmiercią wprost grożący. W pospiesznej ucieczce nie myślał nawet o zapasach; całym pożywieniem jego przez te ośm dni był bochen chleba, zachwycony gdzieś przypadkiem po drodze, kiedy przebiegał około drzwi piekarni, mieszczącej się na dole wielkiego domostwa. Wody nie miał zupełnie, zadawalać się musiał winem, które w wielkiej obfitości stało tu pod ścianami w beczkach pękatych. i we flaszkach, rzędami na półkach ułożonych. Nie myślał wcale, jakiemu przypadkowi zawdzięczał to, że loch był właśnie otworzony i że on się w nim mógł ukryć. Wpadłszy tu, zasunął jedno wrzeciądze za sobą i przysiadł w ciemności zalękniony, nie śmiejąc przez pierwsze kilka godzin nawet ruszyć się z miejsca. Gdy mu pragnienie dokuczyło, piekąc ogniem wyschłe już i tak ze strachu podniebienie, począł po omacku szukać dokoła siebie, najpierw w myśli, że może gdzie dla odświeżenia ust znajdzie wilgoć cieknącą po murze... Piwnica sucha była doskonale i wilgoci nie znalazł, ale natrafił na beczki i butelki. Przeląkł się w pierwszej chwili, czy nie są to zapasy jakowychś cieczy chemicznych, Jackowi do naukowych doświadczeń potrzebne, i mimo pragnienia wahał się długo, nim rozbitą flaszkę zbliżył do ust. Pierwszy łyk wina rozszedł mu się w jednej chwili rozkosznym ogniem po żyłach i skrzepił znakomicie zwątlone trwogą jego siły. Miał ochotę pić dalej, aż do niepamięci, ale przemógł w nim rozum, ostrzegający, że ten napój jedyny i zbawienny może się stać śmiertelnym w razie nadużycia. Poskromił się więc i postanowił, nie pić więcej, jak tylko tyle, aby nieco przygasić dokuczające mu pragnienie. Zrazu było wszystko dobrze i wino okazało się napojem znakomitym, który nie tylko poił go i wzmacniał fizycznie, lecz nadto, w podniecenie umysł jego wprawiając, podtrzymywał duchowo i rozweselał. Jednak po dwóch czy może trzech dniach — czasu bowiem w ciemności dokładnie liczyć nie mógł — ciągłe i przymusowe upajanie się poczęło fatalne wywoływać skutki. Żołądek jego, skąpym kęsem suchego chleba jeno oszukiwany, nie znosił już w końcu wcale tęgiego napoju; bolesny zawrót głowy i ogólne osłabienie ogarniały go i z każdą chwilą bardziej gnębiły. Wolał już cierpieć pragnienie, niż wziąć do ust chociażby jeden łyk wina, do którego wstręt poczuł nieprzemożony. Ostatni dzień spędzony w tym przypadkowym' więzieniu był mu już męką niewysłowioną; brak pożywienia sprawiał, że wino, do którego mimo woli wracał z konieczności, silniej go zatruwało, i na odwrót zatrucie winem wywoływało tym gwałtowniejsze uczucie głodu. Chwilami zapadał w sen, pełen majaczeń, który trwał nie wiadomo jak długo. Zwidywały mu się wtenczas różne straszne rzeczy: rozruchy krwawe, miny potworne, miasta całe walące i walki jakieś, niby to z ludźmi, niby ze złośliwymi, księżycowymi szernami prowadzone... A potem znowu następowało niespodziewane ukojenie. Śniło mu się, że stoi wraz z Jackiem na jakimś wzgórzu ponad miastem i słucha opowiadania o nowych, szczęśliwych stosunkach na Ziemi. Jacek uśmiecha się doń dobrotliwie i mówi, że wszystko szczęśliwie się skończyło, że teraz panują naprawdę najlepsi, najmędrsi, i on wkrótce pojedzie już na Księżyc, aby tam wspomóc Marka w zaprowadzeniu ładu wiecznego... I znów jasny sen ginął w gorączkowym strasznym chaosie. Miasto słoneczne w dole zamieniało się nagle w kupę gruzów dymiącą — łuny pożarów, gdzie okiem sięgnąć, krwawiły nieboskłon, jęki śmiertelne zewsząd dolatywały i śmiech potworny, szatański człeka jakiegoś, wyrosłego na bezmiar, co twarz miał Józwy i pięści jego potężne... Mataret zrywał się ze snu w przerażeniu i chciał krzyczeć, wołać pomocy. Cisza dokoła niego była bezmierna i noc i jeno głód coraz gorszy, coraz więcej trawiący targał mu jelita i pchał go rozpaczliwie ku wyjściu. Mimo to i chociaż odgłosy walki już były od dość dawna ucichły, z drżeniem odsuwał rygle ciężkich drzwi, ażeby wyjść na świat. W ciemnym i wąskim korytarzu i jeszcze na schodach w górę wiodących zatrzymywał się co kilka kroków i oddychał ciężko, pragnąc jak gdyby nabrać odwagi z powietrzem świeższym w zduszoną pierś wciąganym. Wyobrażał sobie, co zobaczy, gdy stanie na ulicy, i przygotowywał się z góry na ten widok. Naokoło będą gruzy — myślał. Prawdopodobnie dom Jacka już nie istnieje i kto wie czy chcąc wyjść na światło, nie znajdzie zapory ze spiętrzonych cegieł, kamieni i belek żelaznych, które go już może żywcem pogrzebały, podczas gdy on o tym nawet nie wiedział... A jeśli mu się uda szczęśliwie wyjść, to znajdzie się niewątpliwie w pustce straszliwej i ostatecznej. Miasta już nie ma, zwaliska jeno wszędzie i pośród nich trupy i pożar pełzający po gruzach, trawiący, co się jeno da strawić w tych kupach głazu i żelaza. Drzwi na końcu schodów były rozwarte. Wyszedł nimi do szerokiej sieni; dom stał jeszcze widocznie, a przynajmniej dolne jego piętro było nienaruszone. Cichość jednak martwa panowała dookoła. Snadź domownicy zbiegli lub ich może zabito, myślał Mataret, przemykając się wzdłuż marmurowych ścian ku szerokim podwojom, na ulicę wiodącym. Za lekkim naciśnięciem roztworzyły się bez szelestu: stanął w oślepiającym blasku światła słonecznego i zdumiał się. Miasto miało zwykły, codzienny wygląd. Zaledwie zauważyć było można tu i ówdzie jakiś sklep zamknięty, okno rozbite lub drzwi wyłamane, gdzieniegdzie na murach widniały świeże dziury, jak gdyby strzałami wybite, w dali, zdawało się Mataretowi, że widzi dom jakiś zwalony czy też zniszczony pożarem... To wszystko. Ludzie snuli się po ulicy jak zazwyczaj, trochę ich może mniej było, ale w zachowaniu ich nie przebijało nic, co by świadczyć mogło o nadzwyczajnych jakich zdarzeniach. Przed domem stało dwóch policjantów, jak gdyby symbol żywy niewzruszonego porządku. Na lekki stuk drzwi, zamykających się za Mataretem samorzutnie, jeden z nich odwrócił się żywo i chwycił za broń, u boku wiszącą. — Czego tam szukasz? — huknął gniewnie. Mataret zląkł się. — Schowałem się właśnie... — zaczął nieśmiało. Tymczasem zbliżył się i drugi policjant. Przyjrzał się Mataretowi uważnie, po czym zwrócił się półgłosem do towarzysza: — Ekscelencja... — Nie — odparł tamten. — Jego ekscelencja Roda nie jest łysy. Widziałem go. To musi być ten jego towarzysz czy sługa, z którym przybył z Księżyca. Podszedł ku Mataretowi. — Do tego domu nie wolno wchodząc — rzekł. — Ależ ja zawsze tu byłem... — To nic nie znaczy. Tym gorzej raczej. Kto wie, ptaszku, czy ty nie jesteś wspólnikiem... — Trzeba go związać — odezwał się drugi policjant. — Tak jest — przyświadczył pierwszy.— i zaprowadzić na odwach lub wprost do ekscelencji... Ponieważ kajdanki okazały się za wielkie na drobne ręce Matareta, więc związano mu dłonie sznurem i tak poprowadzono. Nie opierał się ani o nic nie pytał. Osłabienie ogarnęło go straszne, zaledwie powłóczył nogami, w oczach mu się ćmiło. Policjanci zauważyli wreszcie, że już nie może iść dalej, wsadzili go więc na rogu ulicy do samochodu i powieźli przed gmach jakiś wspaniały, którego on dotąd w wędrówkach swych po mieście nie zauważył. Tutaj wprowadzono go do dużej poczekalni, w której przesiedział z godzinę, nim drzwi się wreszcie rozwarły. Służący w liberii zawezwał go przed oblicze ekscelencji... Mataret chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu i — oniemiał. W pokoju z przepychem urządzonym, na krześle przed biurkiem, w bogatym stroju siedział — mistrz Roda. — Ty... to ty? — wykrztusił po chwili. Roda zmarszczył brwi. — Noszę tytuł ekscelencji, proszę o tym nie zapominać. Po czym, skinąwszy na służącego, aby się oddalił, pozwolił Mataretowi zbliżyć się i usiąść. — Gdzie się ukrywałeś? — zaczął surowym tonem. — Jeść mi daj — jęknął Mataret — jeść i pić... Ekscelencja łaskawie nie wzbraniał mu się posilić, a kiedy Mataret, pokrzepiony nieco, stanął znów, przyjął go dobrotliwie i zaraz na wstępie obiecał wziąć go do swojego boku, jeśli mu tylko będzie posłuszny. Mataret patrzył przez pewien czas na dawnego mistrza, a potem towarzysza niedoli ze zdumieniem, graniczącym wprost z nieufnością wobec swych zmysłów. Nie dowierzał własnym oczom i uszom i nie mógł wyrozumieć, czy Roda mówi poważnie, czy też kpi tylko... — Ależ powiedz mi, co się stało — wybąknął wreszcie. — Mówiłem ci już, że należy mi się tytuł ekscelencji. — Skąd? Jak? — Świat uratowałem! — Co? — Uratowałem porządek społeczny! - Nic nie rozumiem. — Naturalnie. Zawsze byłeś tępy... Gdyby nie ja, już by to miasto dzisiaj nie istniało. — Więc rewolucja — ? — Zgnieciona! zgnieciona dzięki malutkiej maszynce, którą ja bohatersko z narażeniem własnego życia uniosłem z domu tego Jacka przeklętego. — Jakże to? W Rodzie odezwała się dawna żyłka oratorska. Zapomniał o nowej swojej powadze i wyskoczywszy nabytym na Ziemi narowem na krzesło, mówić począł w ożywieniu, wymachując przy tym rękami: — Tak, tak! nie w ciemię mnie bito. Skradłem naszemu czcigodnemu opiekunowi, a raczej zdobyłem na nim piekielną maszynę, którą mógł był świat cały w powietrze wysadzić! Uniosłem ją tu, na piersi, i czułem, że los Ziemi niosę, rozumiesz? los tej Ziemi, która i dla nas, ludzi z Księżyca, matką była przedwieczną... Serce mi drgało żywiej; snadź Bóg mnie tu sam sprowadził, abym ją i plemię człowiecze ocalił... Zamilkł na chwilę, spostrzegłszy snadź, że dziwnie te słowa w ustach jego wydawać się muszą uchu Matareta, przywykłemu z dawien do innych wręcz zdań, przezeń wygłaszanych. Zaraz jednak, nie zmieszany, podjął na nowo. — Zresztą mniejsza o to. Ty tego i tak nie zrozumiesz. Ostatecznie o tę maszynę dobijali się wszyscy. Mogłem ją był zanieść do Grabca i nawet miałem tę myśl początkowo. — I co zrobiłeś? — Czekaj! Do Grabca napisałem tylko, że maszyna zdobyta, aby w razie czego sądził, że mi ją przemocą odebrano... Można ją także było oddać Józwie lub za nagrodą, niby wrogom wydartą, zwrócić Jackowi, jako prawemu właścicielowi... — Co zrobiłeś? — Ach! jaki ty jesteś niecierpliwy! Zrobiłem to, co najlepsze było w tym wypadku. Ty wiesz, że zawsze miałem poszanowanie dla władzy prawowitej... — Ha, ha! — Tak jest, nie śmiej się. Cenię władzę. I dlatego po dojrzalszym rozmyśle udałem się do przedstawicieli rządu... — I oni — za pomocą tej maszyny? Roda zaśmiał się szeroko. — A tak. Za pomocą tej maszyny. — Wybili, wymordowali przeciwników? — I, to nie, tak źle nie było... Zresztą... Zeskoczył z krzesła i zniżając głos, rzucił do ucha Mataretowi; — Zresztą, powiem ci w zaufaniu: z tej głupiej maszyny w ogóle nie można było strzelać. — Jak to? — Po prostu: nie było można. Widocznie brakowało czegoś w aparacie, który ja przyniosłem. A kiedy wyważono przemocą drzwi w pracowni Jacka, aby zabrać resztę, okazało się, że on zniszczył wszystko przed swoim nagłym zniknięciem. — Więc co? — Nic. — Nie rozumiem. — Boś głupi. Wszak o tym, że maszyna jest bezużyteczna, nie wiedział i nie. wie nikt prócz rządu i mnie. Słyszeli zaś wszyscy z dawna, że Jacek straszliwą broń posiada... Wystarczyło, gdy się wieść rozeszła, że ten zabójczy aparat jest w rękach władzy... — Ach! pojmuję, pojmuję... — Widzisz. Rozgłoszono to zaraz i połączono druty całej sieci telegraficznej z tą niewinną skrzyneczką. Rząd powiedział: jeśli mamy ginąć w rewolucji, to raczej niech ginie świat cały! Uczeni pierwsi stchórzyli. Potem przyszła kolej na robotników i cały ten motłoch, któremu żal się zrobiło słonka bożego... — A Grabiec? a Józwa? a tylu innych? — Grabca rząd kazał powiesić. Józwę zabili właśni jego zwolennicy gdyż nie chciał się poddać, pragnąc, owszem, aby świat wysadzono w powietrze, czego oni znowu nie chcieli... — I ty ostatecznie jesteś ekscelencją? — Tak jest. Mam tytuł "Stróża maszyny" i "Zbawcy porządku". Z powagą niewysłowioną przeszedł się Roda po gabinecie i stanął znów przed dawnym towarzyszem, ręce w tył zakładając, — Czy ci nie mówiłem zawsze — zaczął — że dam sobie radę? Kto by był pomyślał, kiedy nas tutaj w klatce razem z małpą zamykano... Urwał i obejrzał się lękliwie, czy kto nie słyszy... Po czym poklepał Matareta łaskawie po ramieniu. — Nie zapomnę o tobie. Cierpiałeś razem ze mną, więc chociaż mam wiele do zarzucenia zachowaniu się twemu wobec Jacka, przed którym mnie oczerniałeś, jakobym był kłamcą, wszystko ci przebaczę i postaram się, aby... Zamilkł, gdyż w tej chwili Mataret plunął mu w twarz i obróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł z gabinetu. W sieniach nie było już policjantów, nikt go więc nie zatrzymywał. Wolnym krokiem zwlókł się z szerokich schodów marmurowych i wpadł w tłum uliczny. Ten i ów z przechodniów spojrzał na dziwnego karzełka - niektórzy znali go jako przybysza z Księżyca, przystawali więc, aby mu się przyjrzeć, ale przeważnie nie zwracano nań wcale uwagi. Szedł więc w ruchu ogólnym zagubiony, bez celu, bez myśli prawie, dokąd idzie. Czasem wzrok jego padł na dom jakiś strzałami rozwalony, z którego robotnicy pospiesznie gruzy już usuwali, gdzieniegdzie spotykał grupki ludzi, rozmawiających żywiej o wypadkach ostatnich dni, ale poza tym nie zauważył śladu żadnego, że groźna burza przeszła nad światem. Najwidoczniejszą zmianą była jedynie wzmożona liczba miejskich strażników i policjantów, którzy podejrzliwymi, brutalnymi oczyma wodzili za przechodniami... Mataret myślał o Jacku. Gdzie się mógł podziać tak nagle? czy nie zginął w rozruchu? czy nie jest uwięziony? Mimo woli przychodziły mu na pamięć wszystkie chwile w towarzystwie uczonego spędzone, rozmowy z nim, zamiary nowej księżycowej wyprawy, celem niesienia pomocy Markowi... A może istotnie Jacek na Księżyc odleciał, jego tu pozostawiwszy? Wzniósł głowę ku niebu, gdzie na błękicie rysował się mleczny, blaskiem dziennym przyćmiony sierp późnego Księżyca, pośród chmurek pierzastych i rozwianych. Ocknął się z zamyślenia, uderzywszy o zbity tłum ludzi, stojący pod jakąś ogromną płachtą papieru, na murze przyklejoną. Czytano w głos wydrukowane na niej obwieszczenie; słychać było okrzyki zdumienia, a częściej jeszcze słowa uznania i pochwały dla rządu, który wydał rozporządzenie... Mataret zbliżył się zaciekawiony i wydrapawszy się szczęśliwym przypadkiem na cokół latarni ulicznej, czytać począł sam. W oczach mu pociemniało. Właściwie nie powinno by go to nic obchodzić, a jednak czuł, że go wstyd ogarnia, jego, barbarzyńskiego przybysza z Księżyca, za to, co się na Ziemi teraz dziać poczyna. Ogłoszenie Rządu Stanów Zjednoczonych Europy, do ogólnej podane, wiadomości, brzmiało, jak następuje: Obywatele! Rząd opiekuńczy, dbały o dobro rzeczy społecznej, staraniom jego powierzonej, wobec niesłychanych i nader ubolewania godnych wypadków ostatnich dni, widzi się zniewolonym raz na zawsze koniec położyć złu, które społeczeństwo na piersi własnej, własną ofiarną krwią, niestety, wyhodowało. Uczeni, odkrywcy i wynalazcy byli niegdyś bezsprzecznie błogosławieństwem ludzkości. Im to poniekąd zawdzięczamy dobrobyt, z opanowania sił przyrody płynący, bo chociaż myśmy własnymi, pracowitymi rękami zbudowali fabryki i porządek gospodarczy ugruntowali, to trzeba przyznać, że oni niejednokrotnie wynalazkami swymi dali nam impuls do tej pracy owocnej. I chociaż oświata ogólna jest także zasługą społeczeństwa, które ku wiedzy i ducha podniesieniu się kwapiąc, szkół miliony pobudowało i ujęło nauczanie w swe ręce, to jednak nie da się zaprzeczyć, że mędrcy niemałą tu rolę odegrali, pomagając swymi badaniami do otwarcia nowych dziedzin myśli. Była to słuszna wypłata społeczeństwu, że im pozwoliło rozwinąć się i stworzyło im pracą swoją konieczne dla spokojnych dociekań warunki. W końcu jednak wynaleziono już wszystko, czego nam potrzeba, i dowiedziano się daleko więcej, niż możemy potrzebować. Uczeni ci, którzy się dumnie "wszystkowiedzącymi" nazwali, stali się dla nas zbytkiem kosztownym i społeczeństwo jedynie przez pamięć zasług dawnych ich poprzedników cześć im oddawało. Atoli stała się rzecz straszna. Ci z łaski społeczeństwa żyjący mędrcy sprzysięgli się przeciw niemu i wespół z najciemniejszym motłochem usiłowali dla własnej korzyści zatrząść utwierdzonym od wieków porządkiem na Ziemi. Obywatele! Mędrców już nie potrzebujemy! Wystarczy nam to, cośmy dotąd zdobyli. Rząd, dobro społeczności ludzkiej mając na oku, położyć tu musi kres rozpanoszonej pysze i wichrzycielstwu. I przeto: :1. Rozwiązuje się od dzisiaj stowarzyszenie uczonych, pod nazwą „Braci wiedzących" istniejące. :2. Znosi się wszelkie pensje, dotąd uczonym wypłacane, pozostawiając im wolność zarobkowania ręcznego, jeśli chcą żyć. :3. Takoż znosi się wszelkie zakłady, tak zwanej czystej nauce i badaniom bezpłodnym poświęcone, pozostawiając jedynie instytuty społecznego pożytku i ekonomicznej wartości. :4. Zakazuje się na przyszłość najsurowiej i pod ciężkimi karami utrzymywania prywatnych laboratoriów oraz wydawania dzieł, które by przez osobną cenzuralną komisję w rękopisie za pożyteczne wprost nie były uznane. :5. Utrzymując w mocy i w pełnym uposażeniu istniejące szkoły zawodowe, zamyka się raz na zawsze wszelkie szkoły wyższe, tak zwane filozoficzne, czyli ogólne, a przede wszystkim dotąd kosztem rządu utrzymywaną „szkołę mędrców". :6. Aby uniemożliwić obejście powyższego rozporządzenia, zakazuje się stanowczo wszelkiego prywatnego nauczania, bez względu na to, pod jakim by ono pozorem było prowadzone. Obywatele! Rząd tuszy, że z wdzięcznością przyjmiecie do wiadomości to rozporządzeniem Mataret zsunął się z latarni i wsparty o mur, patrzył przed siebie osłupiałymi oczyma, tak mu się nieprawdopodobnym i potwornym wydało to, co przeczytał. Niedługi stosunkowo pobyt na Ziemi i ciągła styczność z Jackiem nauczyły go cenić nade wszystko dorobek myśli ludzkiej i rozkwit jej swobodny, toteż teraz miał wrażenie, że przed oczyma jego dokonywa się jakieś straszliwe samobójstwo. Wzniósł głowę i spojrzał bystro w tłum. Szukał ludzi, którzy by drgali tym samym, co on, oburzeniem, nadsłuchiwał, czy się słowo buntu nie odezwie. Ale przechodnie, stanąwszy na chwilę przed tym ogłoszeniem, tak doniosłym dla losów ludzkości, robili zaledwie kilka uwag mniej lub więcej obojętnych, przeważnie wyrażali uznanie rządowi, lub co najwyżej dziwili się jego stanowczości i szli dalej niezatroskani, rozmawiając o rzeczach codziennych, tu i ówdzie zaledwie słowem o wypadki ostatnich dni potrąciwszy. Ktoś wspomniał o maszynie Jacka piekielnej na dowód niesłychanej złośliwości uczonych, za którą słusznie karę teraz ponoszą. Inny wymienił nazwisko Rody jako zbawcy, wyrażając się przy tym z uznaniem o rządzie, który mu w nagrodę wielkiego czynu wysokie nadał odznaczenie. W treść tej rozmowy wplątało się z boku opowiadanie jakiegoś starszego jegomości, prawiącego dwom młodszym towarzyszom, że pono w najbliższych dniach wystąpić ma znowu w teatrze przesławna Aza, która od dłuższego czasu już się na scenie nie pokazywała. Wiadomość, rzucona przypadkiem i z ust do ust podawana, zelektryzowała wkrótce cały tłum, tak że zapomniano o rozporządzeniu, mędrców dotyczącym. Dopytywano się, czy to prawda? skąd przyszła wieść? w jakiej roli naprzód da się widzieć boska aktorka? Mataret nie słuchał więcej. Wolnym krokiem powlókł się dalej, ze schyloną na piersi głową, z szyderczo i wzgardliwie wykrzywionymi usty: — Ziemia — szeptał — stara Ziemia... Za nim, przed plakatem głoszącym śmierć wiedzy, brzmiała jeszcze ciągle rozmowa o sławnej śpiewaczce i tancerce niezrównanej — Azie. Category:Stara Ziemia